Razenoid/Image Gallery
Anime Razenoid_Ballform_(closed).png|Razenoid in Ball Form (closed) Razenoid_Ballform_(open).png|Razenoid in Ball Form (open) bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0016.jpg|Razenoid in Bakugan form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid magmagkg.JPG|Razenoid about to use ' Flash Eclipse' 2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid using Flash Eclipse Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png|Razenoid using Expeditious Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.48.45 PM.png|Razenoid about to use Meteor Elimination Razenoid use Meteor Elimination.jpg|Razenoid use Meteor Elimination Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.25 AM.png|Razenoid about to use Kahlua Moot Razenoid launch Graua Boot.jpg|Razenoid using Kahlua Moot Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.46.41 AM.png|Razenoid firing an energy beam 2_1_0006.jpg|Razenoid fighting Titanium Dragonoid MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png|Razenoid and Mag Mel summoning Dreadeon Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 4.07.56 PM.png|Razenoid in Ball Form with Mag Mel Razenoidms3.JPG|Razenoid taming his Mechtogan Razenoidms1.JPG|Razenoid's eyes Razenoid4.JPG|Razenoid Zwms1.JPG|Razenoid trapped with Mag Mel Razems2.JPG|Razenoid absorbing Chaos Energy Razmel1.JPG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg|Razenoid appearing to Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid Dreadeonms9.JPG|Razenoid and his Mechtogan Titan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg|Razenoid and Mag Mel Razvstd.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel vs. Drago and Dan Kuso Magraz.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's and Razenoid's artwork Picture 65223.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid on the Intermission Screen 2011-05-22_1809.png|Razenoid opening a Gate Razenoid1.jpg|Razenoid breaking free Razenoid101.jpg|Razenoid showing Drago his incomplete Gate Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg|Drago and Razenoid's Gate Razenoid10.jpg 1411.jpg|Razenoid attacking Drago 1426.jpg|Razenoid being defeated by Drago 1429.jpg|Razenoid stealing Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 7.57.40 PM.png|Razenoid taking Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a Cocoon Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png|Razenoid about to be defeated by Drago Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.29.57 PM.png|Razenoid and his Switch Code Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.27.59 PM.png|Razenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.30.24 PM.png|Razenoid attacking Drago with his tail Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.42.50 PM.png|Razenoid about to be hit by Titanium Dragonoid's Wonder Superior Attack Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.45.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.54.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.28.35 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-15 at 5.24.33 PM.JPG File-Screen_shot_2011-07-10_at_2.54.58_PM.png|Razenoid taking Drago's Gate Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png dharakrazenoid.png|Razenoid revealing he was once Phantom Dharak 1233.png Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 4.18.17 PM.JPG|Razenoid about to summon Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.05.06 PM.JPG|Razenoid vs. Titanium Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.16.55 PM.JPG|Razenoid running Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.29.40 PM.JPG|Razenoid roaring Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 4.37.39 PM.JPG|Razenoid using Flash Eclipse Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 8.23.29 PM.JPG|Razenoid (back view) Razen vs drago.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.41.05 PM.JPG 6d686d2e808ffe21a90c660ee06.jpg Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG 100 0190.JPG 71b0YNXqreL. AA1024 .jpg imagesCA0OXWVM.jpg|Razenoid packaged with Haos Deezall, Copper Razenoid vs Iron Man.jpg|Razenoid vs Iron Man (packaging) Mar.png Razenoid vs Iron Man 2.jpg 028-00.nex.--.JPG razenoidBakuMarvel.jpg K3djZatnlKiRlOvRlmRk,bakutrinity-h-mechtanium-surge-s4.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png AR.png AquosRazenoid.png ClearRazenoid.png DarkusRazenoid.png HaosRazenoid.png PyrusRazenoid.png SubterraRazenoid.png VentusRazenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid_Open.png Clear_Razenoid_Open.png Darkus_Razenoid_Open.png Haos_Razenoid_Open.png Pyrus_Razenoid_Open.png Subterra_Razenoid_Open.png Ventus_Razenoid_Open.png Combat_Razenoid_Open.png Combat_Razenoid_Closed.png Others Razenoid-300x200.png MS Mag-Mel 1600x1200.jpg Category:Image Galleries